


你是我的药

by Zeketimeisup



Category: SM - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 壮受, 渣攻 - Fandom, 美强 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeketimeisup/pseuds/Zeketimeisup
Summary: 性冷淡病态攻×獒犬壮受攻S是清秀的五好青年，可惜有病不治。受M成熟年长，壮且玩得开。
Kudos: 14





	1. 是药三分毒

当林勇闯进冯齐庭公寓，一脚踹开他卧室房门时，冯齐庭正坐在书桌前盯着笔记本电脑，纹丝不动全身心投入工作。 

直到林勇脱下了T恤，露出上身后站到他身前。  
已经六月底了，林勇依旧穿着黑色长腿牛仔裤，肌肉将裤子撑鼓起来。冯齐庭将视线稳固停留在他的腿上。像獒犬的前肢般壮实，跑起来肯定爆发力十足。养大型犬的话疫苗要打多少钱？城市可以收养吗？应该有流浪犬保护基地，大学时去做过志愿者的。冯齐庭的思绪在脑中自问自答的问题中飘远，直到林勇断喝一声。  
“一到早上你就他妈的变阳痿了？穿上衣服就回家上班，敢情当我是出来卖的。”他把上衣扔在了打开的平板电脑上，粗着嗓子说。  
没有回应。

林勇俯视着面前这个盯着他裤子走神到天边的青年，声音低沉了几分“齐庭，我知道你在床上玩得大。平时至少对我就别装了。”大手捏住褐色的乳头，拢着胸肌，无比刻意地轻喘了几声。  
冯齐庭背过身子，工作期间聊到性话题让他胃痛加头疼。所幸没有吃早饭，但胃酸倒流刺激着喉咙让他不断干呕，一时说不出话，整个房间都是咳嗽声和清喉咙的咯咯尖声。  
林勇一看慌了，立刻夺过衣服，转身套上了。  
谁知冯齐庭抬头正好撞见他结实的背肌。淤青红肿的一道道鞭痕蔓延至臀沟。在黑色牛仔裤的包裹下，他记得昨晚在浑圆的肉感上面写的两个字。  
贱狗。  
那是一只快断水的黑色马克笔。冯齐庭回忆起下笔时，在那紧绷着的，在快感中颤栗不止的纸面，不得不描上几遍，颜色才够深，彷佛烙印在了皮肤上。林勇被羞辱后身子就软了，抱着很舒服，摸起来肌肉是软的，抽上去肉会抖动，然后绽开合拢再绽开，玩具拿出来后林勇就会格外粘人，缠着求他要进去，掰开腿叫他主人。冯齐庭想到这里，眩晕伴随着一阵剧烈的干呕。

”齐庭，你这是病，得治！” 林勇皱着眉头，望着青年埋头在桌底的垃圾桶。”你这是标准性冷淡。要见医生的。”林勇想接着讲，但他想起昨晚被按在墙上干到颤颤巍巍射不出来的情景，闭了嘴。  
冯齐庭从垃圾桶里抬起头时，面前的男人已经在T恤外面又加了一层夹克，完全将身体遮盖住。  
“林勇，白天我们就做我们该做的事，不好吗？我们都要上班赚钱。”冯齐庭站起身和他讲道理，“我们开始是炮友，然后才发展为情侣。主人遛狗的时候，身体行不行你应该比我清楚吧。”

冯齐庭本想以开玩笑的口吻结束，没想到说出来时却带了几分调教时的威胁口癖。  
见林勇脸色有变。青年轻声加了一句，“勇哥，我有病不要紧，你是治我的药。”


	2. 不可医

对于冯齐庭这位青年才俊床上床下的反差，林勇万分苦恼，生活上事事配合迁就这位小祖宗。有时候也会因为齐庭的冷淡癖性发脾气，结果一个拳头重击在了棉花上。冯齐庭从不和他争吵，只是勇哥勇哥的小声唤，那双亮晶晶的丹凤眼就没离开过他的身子，然后吐露些肉麻至极的情话。林勇昨日看冯齐庭发病可怜，就选择性遗忘了冯齐庭做完不告而辞的事实。  


林勇是健身房教练，主教游泳，工作时间相对自由。在这个行业，对同性恋抵触的很，但林勇还是选择公开出柜，毕竟喜欢男的又没搅和着谁。可从此同性恋这个大牌子就牢牢的挂在了他脖子上，加上林勇脾气冲得罪不少熟人，在工作场合嚼他的舌根已经变成寻常事。  
后果自然是林勇的职业生涯事事不顺。女顾客看林勇高个还特壮，不信他是搞同志的，怕他以此为由教游泳时心生歹念，所以大都不敢请他私教。听闻的男顾客也避而远之。时间久了，私生活混乱的同性恋男私教成了林大哥的外号。林勇听说了，但他也不澄清，和冯齐庭在一起后接受的就更坦然了。这个谣言被本人坐实了。  


林勇自诩不是情感上傻子，第一次网上约炮后，他对冯齐庭就有几分估摸：“这个小年轻得有不少经验。”事实的确如此，冯齐庭眉目清秀，戴个眼镜装得斯斯文文的，在名牌大学里男女通吃，好评不断。课余时间对字母圈钻研也颇深，去日本交换了一年，玩得花样也变多了。毕业后去加拿大读了个研究生。回国工作上顺风顺水，最近几个月疫情期间，在家里工作还拿了奖金，给林勇买了几件衣服和情趣小礼物。  


但林勇知道冯齐庭有病，是心理上的。  
他的男朋友对肉体上的渴望和厌恶同时存在。冯齐庭床上操得狠起来，掐着人脖子往床垫上压，换着花样顶他撞他磨他，让他在快感中颤栗不止，逼着他叫主人说些难以启齿的话。大多数情况，他射了冯齐庭还硬着，几轮下来又爽又痛，嗓子哑了，想喊停又不好意思，只能夹紧冯齐庭的小兄弟讨饶般磨蹭几下，然后求着想帮他口出来。  
冯齐庭是不许的，只会干得更深。前天晚上他被推到墙上按着操，直到站不出了，腿抖着射出尿来才作罢。林勇记得冯齐庭曾说过他最喜欢看人迷离在性中的姿态，每一个眼神，每一声喘息，就像在观赏画展每一张意象都可以被单独拿出来细细品味。这比射精的快感要持续的久得多，长达几年可以一直回味。  


林勇不懂，他做完后只觉得全身都放松得飞上天，工作上的不愉快全忘光光，睡过去后冯齐庭会细心帮他清理，即使是当时故意留下的痕迹也会涂上药膏。 到了白天，掐着他脖子索取的冯齐庭就凭空消失了, 只剩下半个看到他身体就会干呕不止的年轻人。对此，林勇趁着午休时间已经偷偷去问了不少医生，将冯齐庭的能力吹的天花乱坠，怕医生误会他男朋友阳痿，尺寸和做爱时间也都照实说了，但依然性冷淡是得到的最普遍的回答。 

冯齐庭望着摊在沙发上出神的林大哥，打开电脑说道：“勇哥，你可以到游泳馆教小朋友游泳。我帮你写应聘书。”


	3. 装傻

林勇自从那日来了冯齐庭家，就赖着不肯走了，本盘算着以照顾生病男友为由长久住下来，却被冯齐庭严肃警告最多不超过三天。情侣同居还是分居的问题，对于冯齐庭这个经历丰富的人来讲真是老生常谈了，他明白无论做哪种选择，坚定的那一方总是胜卷在握。在明确下了逐客令后，冯齐庭就拒绝和林勇在这个问题上过度纠缠。

除此之外，冯齐庭对林勇的工作的问题一直很忧心，从网上下载了一份简历模板，帮着林勇一项项填好，发邮件给了几个游泳馆。凭借林勇的教学经验，找份糊口的工作没问题，但是能做多久呢？冯齐庭幽幽叹了口气，他在除了性的很多方面和林勇都存在分歧，钥匙插错锁摩擦损伤的情况也频频发生。

他们是约炮认识的，身体合拍后才做的深入了解。当愉悦到达巅峰时，被推入冰冷现实的感觉不好受。冯齐庭想起小时候奶奶总是说：“像咱们家齐庭这么优秀，找对象也一定得门当户对的才行。” 可林勇是真心向着他，一门心思对他好的，关于这一点他不否认。

疫情期间，两人都不愿意出门，平时做饭买菜都是从大润发叫外送服务，林勇自告奋勇承包厨师工作，冯齐庭就负责洗菜洗碗。白天，冯齐庭在家里上班，一个人闷在房间里。林勇工作的健身房暂停营业，他也没放松自己，在客厅练习些柔术和瑜伽，经常脱的只剩件运动短裤。中途瞧见冯齐庭出来拿杯水，就自觉披上件外套，生怕男朋友的怪病发作，乖得像条狗。

冯齐庭在心里暗暗发笑，自己这病如果真那么严重，平常生活就别想着和其他任何人接触了。那天之所以发病得严重，主要还是因为前天晚上游戏玩过了火，加上大早上工作时间林勇一刺激，就忽然爆发了。

晚饭后，林勇在客厅长沙发上瘫着，肌肉结实的小腿搭在靠沙发背上。冯齐庭取了两根雪糕，撕开包装给了林勇草莓味的一支。

“勇哥，明天早上记得打包东西.....该回...家了。”青年留下了巧克力味的一支，含入口中时因为太冰粘了舌头，讲话突然不利索了。

林勇盯着手上还冒着丝丝冷气的雪糕乐了：“你小子，是不是舍不得我了，讲话还哆嗦。”

冯齐庭去了趟厨房，将自己的雪糕放在一个碗里说：“等过几天，我晚上下班后到你公寓。”

“这疫情期间，咱就别到处跑了吧。”林勇试图以国家政策争取机会。

“不行，说好三天。”冯齐庭没有给任何余地，“怕乘公交地铁危险，我开车送你。”

林勇是个吃软不吃硬的性子，看见冯齐庭已经在收拾他的东西，好像立刻就要把他送到门口，将他彻底踢出自己的生活。他一下子就起了火。

“你他妈别以为老子没长腿！” 林勇把冯齐庭的家门钥匙往茶几一掼，就只拿了手机，伸手将吃了几口的草莓雪糕往厨房垃圾桶丢了，摔门就走。

冯齐庭没有追出去，五分钟后，他穿戴整齐戴好口罩开车去了超市一趟，买了些商品。在开车回家等九十秒红灯的时候，给林勇打了通电话。

等冯齐庭回到家时，林勇已经站在门口了，冯齐庭笑着从蓝色冷饮袋里递给了他一支松露巧克力味的梦龙：“勇哥，天热，这我刚买的。外层脆皮最好吃。还没化快尝尝。”

冯齐庭哄人永远是第一名，不仅给林勇买了新的器材和瑜伽垫，还将家里所有用具都另新买了一套。林勇扔在茶几上的钥匙，多了一个钥匙绳，可以套在脖子上的那种。陪着林勇给家里做了个小翻新，全程没有再提半句让林勇回家的事。

等林勇在床上睡安稳了，冯齐庭到厨房放菜时才发现，之前放在碗里的雪糕早就化成了褐色的浓浆，只剩下个棍儿依在碗边。冯齐庭拿起棍儿舔了一口，甜得太腻了，过了头的香精味让他有点恶心。

“这是巧克力粉勾兑的。”冯齐庭喃喃道，把一碗都倒进了垃圾桶，正好和林勇扔掉的雪糕作伴。

冯齐庭一直很喜欢吃巧克力，但獒犬不能吃，主人也不应该喂。


	4. 膏肓

自从两人同居后，林勇发现冯齐庭瘦了许多，一天比一天瘦削。冯齐庭本身骨架大肩膀宽，皮肤白皙干净，林勇觉得他活像小时候村口坐着马达车站街的小白脸，每天路口见着他就笑，怪瘆人的。虽是这样想，当林勇看见冯齐庭这瘦下来森森的锁骨，心里想被捅了个窟窿般难过，可又忍不住直直地盯着看，皱着眉头思考肉究竟去哪里了。面对林勇赤裸的眼神，冯齐庭也不恼，笑眯眯地隔着裤子抓住林勇的微微勃起的下身用力，“怎么，哥最近满足了，开始想念贞操锁了？”

林勇一被握住命根子，赶紧收了眼神。冯齐庭在床上占有欲强，有时候见他射了好几次，就直接用那银色的小玩具给锁上。林勇快感中断后，掰着腿求冯齐庭操深一点，扭着腰掐自己的奶头，沉浸在欲望之中想着用后面高潮。他越主动，冯齐庭越情动，。这锁一带有的时候能锁上几个小时，几天，作为禁欲惩罚的时候，甚至几个月都得戴着，钥匙自然是在冯齐庭手紧攥着。

同居后，晚上两人做爱就更加方便了，频率也多。云雨巫山之后，林勇直接问了枕边人体重骤减的原因，冯齐庭只是以疫情期间缺乏锻炼了，在家闷着食欲不好等等理由打了马虎，然后忽然凑近调戏般捏捏林勇的胸肌，夸几句手感又变好了。本来林勇的胸肌就敏感，贴着爱人的皮肤，闻着汗味鸡巴也硬起来。冯齐庭伸手撸了几下，在林勇粗壮的脖颈上舔咬着，种下一排粉红色的吻痕。最后在林勇耳边说道：“勇哥，你真是条离不开主人的贱狗。” 随后起身去洗澡了，留下林勇独自在情欲中煎熬回味，不敢用手撸，只能用鸡巴反复摩着床单，低声喘着射了出来。

每天等男朋友下班忙完，林勇都强行拉着他做HIIT有氧运动，作为家里的主厨在网上也学了几样新菜，变着花样哄齐庭多吃。可冯齐庭吃的却越来越少了，经常吃半碗饭就放下筷子就不吃了，戴着口罩下楼买几瓶林勇爱喝的无糖冰汽水，回家后洗碗聊天，一切如常。

直到一通电话，如同晴天霹雳打醒了林勇的安稳小日子。  
“冯哥，我是许可，最近......”  
“是小许啊，我是林勇。好久不联系。你冯哥吃完饭下楼了，工作上的事我让他回来告诉你啊。”林勇很早就认识许可，他是冯齐庭大学时的学弟，后来在一个公司上班成了同事，有时会打电话来请教业务能力出众的冯齐庭学长。  
“林哥，不是工作上的事。”  
林勇发觉电话对面迟疑了一会，很快又传来小心翼翼的一句。  
“冯哥已经辞职快一个月了，他手机打不通，我就是想来问问他最近还好吗？”


	5. 无药可医

林勇从冯齐庭书房出来的时候，冯齐庭正拿着一袋东西进门。

“齐庭，你和我说实话。”林勇走到玄关处，顺手接过袋子，里面装着三瓶饮料，责问正在低头解鞋带的爱人，“小高打电话来，说你已经一个月没上班了。”

“我这几个月都在家上班陪你啊...”冯齐庭蹲在地上闷闷地笑了，语气中带着宠溺。

“你妈的少蒙我，冯齐庭你不是是个男人。是就坦白点。”林勇对这种敷衍的回答厌烦至极,粗暴打断了冯齐庭的温言细语。

沉默是一种死亡的气味，只要被发觉，就会顷刻膨胀充满整个房间。

“哥，你最爱的的无糖汽水出了凤梨味的，尝尝。” 冯齐庭站起身，拍了拍林勇的肩膀，从袋子里拿出了一瓶饮料，拧开盖子递给了林勇。

冯齐庭直视着他，那双丹凤眼已经没有了半点笑意，像是柜子里玩偶的玻璃眼睛，冰冷的冻结了所有感情，被僵硬地嵌在了他的眼窝中。林勇觉得刚刚自己发脾气有点冲，心虚接过了饮料，灌了一大口，饮料太冰了没有咂巴出凤梨味。 

林勇从来不知道，当人快向后倒下的时候，会有一种无法控制的失重感，恐惧从背后钻出爬行至周身，促使肌肉立刻恢复平衡。可真的当他无法控制全身，不由向后倒去的时候，恐慌感是也随之消失，但身体却像是被操纵的木偶，在地毯上抽搐。

“勇哥，你别挣扎了，求求你了。哥，别动了。”冯齐庭看到林勇瘫软在地上，喉咙一阵抽搐，开始呕吐不止，虚弱地只能颤抖着扶着墙面，那些被尘封的记忆还在啃食着他残余的神志。

“齐庭，你最听妈妈的话了，不要像你爸爸那样做个草人屁眼的死同性恋，呸呸！说起来真是脏了我的嘴。”

“冯齐庭，今晚去书房跪着，不准吃饭一直到认错为止。你说为什么离你朋友那么近，你和他上床了吗？啊？你回答我啊！你和你爸一样让我恶心！妈妈养你长大不容易啊，你怎么这样伤害我啊。”

“大夫，您给看看，这药得吃多少啊？我求求您，救救医好他吧。”

冯齐庭嗓子烧得很痛。还好，药都被吐出来了，被扒着嗓子在厕所干呕出来。还好，他不需要吃很多饭就能饱。还好，他已经长大了，终于成为一个男人了。

冯齐庭拖着瘫软的林勇进入了卧室，去书房取了柜子底层的一把刀子，已经藏在那里一个月了。

“勇哥，你有机会的。你之前不是很乖吗？为什么要靠我越来越近。”冯齐庭搂住林勇，将他的头靠在了心口上，在他耳边低声喃喃。

“勇哥，其实我舍不得你。”冯齐庭慢慢脱下林勇的裤子后，视线从肌肉线条饱满的大腿向上移动，停留在了被黑色包裹的雄伟上。

林勇觉得自己做了一场漫长且混沌的噩梦，梦里有人在给他温柔地舔鸡巴，在他快射的时候，却一口从根部咬断了。他被这个没头没脑的梦境惊醒时，冯齐庭正跪在他身上流泪，眼泪落在了他的胸口缓缓往下流。林勇的目光也随之下移，是腹肌，是阴毛，是断根，还有爱人颤抖的手和刀。一直以来他是一个信徒，每日向神像献上祭品，想靠近掸尘时，却发现神像早空了，里面住了只懦弱的畜生，一只肮脏不堪的老鼠。它活着，老鼠还活着，活在冯齐庭的体内。

“呜...唔。”被塞住嘴绑住的林勇，用头使劲撞着床头，直到额头被磕破出血。冯齐庭左手护住林勇的头，右手拿着枕头抵住了墙，混乱中两人的T恤上飞溅上了点点血迹。下一秒，林勇就挣开了束缚，他像一只獒犬向冯齐庭扑过去，他只想撕烂皮肉，咬死那只苟活着的老鼠。

“这是你发明的新游戏吗？”林勇将冯齐庭撞在衣柜上的时候，已经红了眼，掐住冯齐庭的脖子。

“不。”冯齐庭喘不上气，咬着牙嘴里只蹦出来这一个字。

\----

“你听说了吗？最近这栋楼有个年轻小伙子叫冯啥的叫人捅死了。”

“知道啊，老来俺店里买冰汽水的斯文小帅哥！被连着捅了五刀，警察来的时候，尸体都臭了。据说这小伙子就死在自家书房里，可别提多惨了。”

“我听王大爷说，这凶手还没找到，不知躲去哪个旮旯，怪危险的。” 

“哎呀，你消息也忒落后了。昨天有个男的给他烧纸来了，长得挺憨挺壮，进俺店来买了瓶汽水就走，出门就被铐上了。这吓得俺心都蹦出来了。”

完结 


End file.
